Half Light
by Jadeah
Summary: When Ezio goes to recruit a new civilian to the Brotherhood, something goes terribly wrong that leaves the person wounded for life.
1. Chapter 1

Another Borgia tower overtaken. He always gave a couple of days until he started looking for a new recruit, just because he didn't expect to find one right away. It was barely a day and a half, a star light night, when he heard someone cursing at guards. At first he assumed that this person was a mercenary, but there was something else, the person was a woman. Now he knows for a fact that there aren't any female mercenaries. That means a civilian must be taking her chances and fighting the guards.

So he picked up his pace and started towards the source, and of course he was right. A guard how a woman by the throat as he held a dagger to her abdomine. Things weren't looking good for her. He'd need to intervien. So he stabbed a guard in the throat.

All the others turn in responce, the one holding the woman stabbed her then went for him! But he made quick work of the guards. But it wasn't over yet. A patrol had seen this and joined the fight! What Ezio didn't know was that so had that woman who had just been stabbed. She was fighting a seeker as he swiped his pike at her. Then she screamed.

He only looked back a moment to see her holding her face with one hand and her wounded stomach with the other. The seeker was dead. It was a chilling sight, it almost looked like she had been cut right below her eye and her tears were mixing with the blood that was running down her wrist.

This fight didn't last long, he slashed the last guard in the face and impaled his heart before going straight to the woman.

"_Signorina_? Are you alright?" He knew it was a dumb question. But what else could he say?

The woman choked a sob as she looked up, a hand still covered her left side of her face, through one intense and beautiful eye. It was an icey blue, the edge ringed in dark gray, and a purplish colored ring around her shrinking pupil. Then she looked back down again, as if she couldn't bring herself to say a word.

Ezio crouched down in front of her. "Please, what is wrong? How badly have they hurt you?"

She wimpered a little more, but didn't answer.

So her gently took her wrist to pulled it away. And he found his stomach twist in knots and his heart sink to his feet.

The side of her face she had been covering. A short gash ran through it, but where it was was what startled him. Her eye was split open. Let me repeat that.  
>That gash was right through her eye!<p>

"_Dios mio_!" He whispered half to himself. "I- Let me take you to a doctor."

She whimpered as he helped her up and let her lean against him, returning to holding her face and cradling her abdomine. Finding a doctor was easy. And Ezio was absolutely sure that he'd pay for the charges. In a way, it was partly his fault. He should have probably brought in his recruits to help, or he should have been right with her in order to prevent the startling injury.  
>Was it creepy how the eye injury made him think of his Uncle Mario?<p>

He was going to leave soon after the doctor assured that she was going to live. But she took hold of his wrist before he could go. "Please stay?" Her voice was small and pleading. He knew that she was vunerable and fragile now. Hell, he was going to recruit her to the Brotherhood, now with the injuries, that would make things complicated.

Even if her left eye was bandaged, the good one shined like the moon, it was almost silver like it too. Her ebony hair black like the night. He decided on staying with her until he brought her home. And consitering the fact the doctor was almost done with stitching the wound on her stomach, he knew it wouldn't be long.

* * *

><p>She only felt pain. Pain, humiliation, agony, horror, regret... just a mix of emotions that would make most people depressed. Her mother always said she was destined to be different. Why must she be right?<p>

When the doctor finished fixing her up, he told her, "In three weeks, return to me so I can see how the eye is healing."

"Will I still be able to see out of it?" She asked, worried now.

He shook his beak masked face. "I'm sorry, the damage it too much. The eye itself is useless now."

"Then why will it heal?"

"Because that's what the body does." The doctor explained. "But that eye is blind forever."

The whole reality of this sank like a stone in her. And she forced herself to steel in her expression.

That man who brought her here, paid for her to be healed. She owed him. But how could she repay anything? She was half blind now. He was a fighter and she would be of no use to him. Her fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe you should come with me."

She had nowhere else to go right now, so with this mysterious man was her best bet. She'd have to follow him. Here's the thing, she was lightheaded from blood lose. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to walk all the way that he'd be taking her.

"Gazie." She responded quietly as she followed him.

The walk was one big blur. She could dimmly remember a short and quiet conversation they had as they worked their way through the alleyways.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For what has happened to you. I could have prevented it." He wasn't even looking to her as he said that. Like he was distracted, distant, or didn't want to even look at her. The thought that she looked that horrible was what crawled under her skin and made her self-conscious.

"I was the idiota who got into a fight." She responded. "It's my own fault."

He looked to her a moment, the glow of lanturns in his caramel eyes made them seem warmer. Then he glanced away, as if he didn't even want to see the bloody bandages on her eye. "Why were you fighting the guards?"

"I found out what my brothers do for a living." She answered quietly.

This made him raise an eyebrow as he glanced over to her. "And what would that be?"

"They are Assassins." She answered even more quietly than before. It was near impossible to hear her as she looked down.

"They are?" He was obviously seceptical of this. "What are their names?"

"Dragone and Gennaro." She sighed.

"And you name?"

"Ravenna."

"Dragone mentions you a lot," He noted. "Always telling stories about when he was younger."

Her ears burned to the point where they turned scarlet, luckily her layered black hair hid it. "Is that so?" Then she crossed her arms, not because she was trying to be intimidating or anything, it was the chill of the night air sending goosebumps up every last inch of her. "I told you my name, now what about you?"

He didn't look back at her as he answered, "Ezio." Then he looked over his shoulder, "I am sure you probably heard a harold announce my name."

In fact, he was right. It wasn't long ago she was out in the market when she heard that name called out to a crowd followed by a list of crimes. Great. She was saved by a murderer. In a way, that could be an oximoron. A safe killer? But she didn't reply, just stared at him with shock.

When they reached Tiber Island, he kept going around, until he came to a place where a small set of stairs dipped down and led to a door. Nearby, a dirt pour old man sat against the wall, he was just waiting for something, like it was just going to fall out of the sky. He even sent her a glance, looking like a sick puppy; trying to make her feel guilty so she would pass up some loose cash. Though she didn't like doing that, infact, she just glared through her good eye to show she wasn't in the mood. She was surprised when Ezio kneeled down next to him and handed him for florins, the old man blinked, then smiled with graditude before thanking the younger.

Seeing this made her feel a little guilty, she wanted to snap at the poor guy, and there Ezio went and gave him some money for food! Maybe what she thought was probably wrong, at least here. She shook her head sternly to try and rid herself of the pest of an emotion before she followed Ezio inside.

Inside, she stared wide eyed at the interier of the building. Red bannors with the white symbol were hung up and a chandelier was brightly lite above her head. It was only the first room and she was jaw dropped. She didn't even notice the four other people in the room were staring her way. Well, Ezio was speaking with one man, and the guy was passing stray glances at her on occastion. The other three were similarly dressed, all three wearing robes and some armor. One man was a complete mystery, as a navy scarf covered most of his face. The one woman there was a tall blonde with sky blue eyes. And those eyes were staring hard at her, practically searing holes into the back of her neck.

"Ravenna?"

She turned aorund and found herself face to face with Dragone! His stern icey eyes stared down at her, as he was a head taller. This was what happens when she was born the runt. Then again, he was also six years older. His dark hair was pulled back and he had the indication of a light mustash. She didn't remember him ever having a scar across the bridge of his nose, or one across his cheek. Maybe he received those from a guard got lucky.

He crossed his arms and gave her a harsh look like he was her parent, which in a sense he kind of was, and questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Standing straighter, she made herself look willing to challange him, dispite the true lack of confidence she held. Hell, she was half blind and he had maybe years of training! There was no way, not ever, she'd be able to take him on. But she wouldn't let him know that. "I came to help you and Gennaro."

His expression faultered, as if he were holding back on something. "You must leave, you do not belong here." He wasn't telling her something.

"And why do I have to, Dragone?" She questioned.

"Because..." The older man stopped, he was holding back. But she knew exactly what he was going to say, she knew he was staring at the bandages.

"I can still fight! It's not my fault a guard got lucky!" She snapped.

"But... Ravenna, you do not understand. You, you are almost blind!"

"My eye still works! I can still see you perfectly clear!"

He put a hand on her shoulder, but she had none of it, she shook his hand off and turned away. Fuming. Why did he have to treat her like a child? She wasn't! She could handle herself!

"Ravenna... it is not that." His voice faultered. Then he sighed heavily, as if trying to calm himself, but she didn't look back at him. "I do not want to loose you."

She faced him again, glaring. "Loose me-?"

"I know you are going to say that I trusted Gennaro." He inturrupted. "And I did, but... He has gone missing. And I do not want to loose you the same way."

Remember that guilt she felt for wanting to yell at the old man? Well that stone she felt in the pit of her stomach was a boulder now, along with greif. Here she was, assuming her brother was thinking about her eye, when he was really worried about their brother! That's one way to feel like such a jackass. "H- he's missing?"

"I will explain this later." He told her, then looked behind her. There stood Ezio and that man he was speaking with. He asked calmly, "Is she going to stay?"

**I leave you all at a cliffhanger! MUHAHA! The fate of Ravenna is to be determined after I have lunch.**


	3. Chapter 3

_There stood Ezio and that man he was speaking with. He asked calmly, "Is she going to stay?"_

She barely listened as her mind focused on Gennaro. She should ahve known. She hadn't seen him in months, why did she assume he was save and with Dragone? Until finally, she was starting to feel sick, like she'd throw up right now. But she kept forcing it back down.

"Ravenna? Did you listen? You cannot stay."

She blinked. Realizing that she had tuned everyone out, she was lucky she caught that last sentence. "I understand." She sighed. "You do not think I will be able to show as much use as your recruits. But do not think this will be the last you will see me."

With this, Ravenna turned away, and walked out of the hideout with head held high. She'd at least try to prove them wrong, and she'd keep her promise. And once she had left the Tiber Island, she broke into a run, wanting to get as far away from that place as she could. When she was far enough, she hid inside the abandon house she claimed as her home and begun to plan. No. That would not be the last they've seen or heard of her.

* * *

><p>Dragone stared at the door as Ravenna walked out. His heart wretched a moment with both guilt and worry. Normally he could trust she would be safe on her own, but now she was without use of one eye, he had little faith that she'd be able to defend herself.<p>

"I am sorry. I know she means a lot to you." Ezio apologized. His look showed of sincerity.

But the younger shook his head and looked at him with stormy eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you made this choice."

"You do not trust your own sister's skills?" His mentor asked crossing his arms.

Dragone shook his head. "No. I know she is not a child, but she is still my baby sister. And now that she has lost that eye, I do not think she'll be able to defend herself should she get into a fight."

"You don't actually need the left side except for seeing your targets and attacks." Ezio pointed out. "Why do you think the hidden blade is one the left arm? To free the right."

"I know." Dragone replied. "But she's not... right handed." He sighed. "She writes with the devils hand and has favored using it over the right. I'm sure it would be awkward for her to be able to fight now because she has no use of the same eye."

Machiavelli was about to say something, but Dragone cut him off.

"My father, he's tried to make her right handed, but she alway refused to do as asked. She always wrote sloppy and slowly. She always made mistakes when she'd try using a kitchen knife, and would always be more adapted to using her left side." He shook his head. "If she can not see out of that eye, she would never be able to use a hidden blade properly and comfortably."

"How long has it been like this?" Machiavelli finally asked.

"Ever since she was a baby. I always thought she would grow out of it, but she never had." He answered.

Ezio laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dragone glared.

Chuckling now, the older rubbed his forehead a moment before explaining, "The answer is obvious. Your father has tried to make her use her right hand."

"Yes but-."

"So, she'll have to either tilt learn to swivel her head like an owl, or adjust to fighting right handed. She can still use that hand for anything else, but she will need to get used to fighting like the rest of us."

"But you just sent her away! Now she will not be able to join us!" He hissed, then turned and stormed off. Grumbling curses as her left the room, a couple recruits watched as he vanished up the staircase. They didn't know he punched a wall, nor that he stabbed the nightstand with his dagger. It was late when Ezio finally came up to his room.

The recruits usually shared rooms, and because about half of the people that joined were girls, there were only two rooms in use with six beds. Dragone made his space in the bed at the end of the room. Underneath each bed was a trunk where they could keep their equipment and perosnal belongings.

Dragone was laying face down on his bed, gripping the pillow as he didn't move. Ezio just sat on the edge of the bed and carefully tapped his shoulder to get his attention, causious of the possiblity of getting a dagger to his throat. He was surprised when he heard a groan instead of a string of curses; consitering Dragone was notorious for his temper.

"Go away."

"I just want to talk." Ezio told him, not moving from his seat on the bed.

He could hear the black haired boy sigh into the pillow. "No."

"_Per favore_, I just want to talk."

"Can't you take a hint?" Dragone grumbled, still not pulling his face form the pillow, it distorted his voice so it was much harder to make out the words.

Ezio took a heavy was very little chance that he'd get him to look up. But he knew that Dragone would never block anyone out. "I am not leaving, _bambino_."

Dragone lifted his forearm enough so he could flip Ezio off. Though the older didn't take any offence to it, he knew he said the wrong thing, and he knew he offended him. Hell, he could be called every insult and still not be offended by it, he knew he deserved it.

"I'm not a child, _stronzo_." Dragone grunted.

"Then maybe you should not be behaving as such." Ezio pointed out. But Dragone didn't look up still. He'd have to deal with it and just say what he was going to say. "Look. I know said some things that insulted you. And I know I should not have. What I had said was rude and foolish. And I am sorry I said it."

He could see Dragone's shoulder twitch underneath his night shirt.

"But it is your choice to accept my appology or not." He added as he stood from the bed. "I will not make you do anything." Then he turned to leave the room.

"_Maestro_?"

He was almost to the door when Dragone said this, he turned to see the younger sitting on his bed now, hugging his knees as he was staring up at him. "I shouldn't have treated you with such disrespect, I'm sorry."

Ezio smiled calmly. "Then let's leave that one insodent in the past where it belongs." Then he left.

As he turned away form the door, he came face to face with Machiavelli.

"So you apologized." Machiavelli concluded.

"And you eavesdropped." Ezio retorted.

"Only to make sure that neither one of you two would assualt the other in a fit of rage." The younger answered. "Think about it. You and that boy are more alike then either of you will give credit for. Just as stubborn and so easily provoked."

Ezio looked down. "Maybe you are right. But I do not see how we could be. If he had gone through the same I had then maybe-."

"He pretty much has in some ways." Machiavelli cut in. "Like you, his father was murdered. He devoted himself to protecting his little siblings like you with Claudia."

"He never told me this." Ezio gave him a suspitious look. "How do you know?"

"It is a long story. But he trusted me at the time enough to tell me his doubts and his fears. And if he weren't as thick headed as he is, then maybe he would realize he would be better off telling you these things."

"This night seems to of been full of surprises." Ezio stated. "Good night." He then turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a month and a half later. Most at the hideout had forgotten about Ravenna's arrival at the hideout. Everyone except Dragone and Ezio. Machiavelli might still have remembered, but he showed no signs of bringing it up.

The time since was uneventful, the Borgia were strangely quiet in activity. As if Cesare was waiting for them to let their guard down so that he could attack. But just because there was less to do then, didn't mean the recruits got much more time off. No, they were sent off on more missions in that month. But it was a couple weeks after Ezio had sent two recruits off that he received word of their mission.

He felt a chill run up his spine as he opened the message out on the rooftops.

_"I'm sorry to report that our mission was a failure. The man we were suppost to protect was with the enemy to begin with and turned on us. I am the last surviving and I am returning to the hideout today with Luca's body. I'm terribly sorry I've failed you. That I fail my brother in arms._  
><em>~Ciro"<em>

He returned to the hideout immediantly. When Machiavelli saw him rush in, he was about to ask what was wrong but Ezio had already slapped the note into his hand before going upstairs. It didn't take a genius that Ezio was mad about the failure. But it took reading the note to figure out that he was so upset over it.

Luca was a lively man, he became close friends with everyone and was very skillful and trustworthy. Dispite the mistakes he's made, he was dependable. But now he was gone. Dead. And they would mourn him tonight.

Everyone stood silent that night as they carried their friend, their brother, down into the tunnels. Soon they turned and came to a chamber, a larger place with a hole at the top where moonlight came shimmering inside at midnight. While some lit candles, Ezio and his first full fledged assassin, Annetta, laid him down on the stone table. It was sort of a table. There was a dip in the stone which they prepared for the funeral by placing wood across the bottom.

"Rest in piece, brother." Annetta whispered as she turned away to sit on the floor. Ezio remained, staring at the body with a heavy heart. He was far too young to of been killed.

"Your sacrific will not be in vein." He told him before walking up to Machiavelli. "He is ready. And we should get this over with."

"Are you going to cry?" Machiavelli asked, although he was trying to be funny about it, there was a little underlying consern.

Ezio just shook his head, even though he feared that he just might. Death was never funny. Even if it wasn't someone you knew very well, it was depressing. And still, he knew Luca. He knew the man and Luca was so open and trusting. It was depressing to see him dead.

"Then we should go on." Machiavelli told him as he picked up one of the candles that was previously lit before laying it down on the side, the flames able to lap at the wood before it caught. Everyone only watched in silent mourning as they burned Luca's body. They did not say a word as they took his ashes and hid them away in a hollowed brick in the wall.

And nobody spoke as they walked through the tunnels, back to the hideout.

When they returned, the viger was broken as Ciro came in through the front door. He was battered, clearly having taken a beating. And loosely in his hold was a letter.

"What happened to you?" Ezio asked, worried.

Ciro cracked a smile, stretching a long old scar on his cheek. "Killed a messanger. He was delivering this."

He handed it to Ezio and Ezio passed it over to Machiavelli. The younger opened it and begun to read it while Ezio looked over his shoulder. At first, they were certain that this "trouble maker" and "murder" was just Ezio and that it wasn't any new information. But this changed as they read the discription. _"A dark shadow with an identity hidden under a mascurade mask."_ That wasn't Ezio. He wore white and stuck out like a sore thumb, a sore thumb that guards apparently are unaware of until the last moment, nor did he were a mask. The hood was enough.

"What are you thinking, Niccolo?" Ezio asked shortly after the letter was put away on the desk and Machiavelli stood in deep thought.

Hand on his chin, he seemed at first to not of heard him, but looked up with awareness. "Maybe we could find this person. See who they work, and if maybe they could be a good part of our cause."

"If you are looking to me to hunt this spector down, then it will have to wait for a few days." Before Machiavelli could ask, Ezio explained. "We lost a man all too resently. One who was very liked between all of our recruits. If we rushed into finding this person, they might not be as willing, maybe think that they are a replacement of Luca. Give them a few days to recover, and then I will begin my search."

"If you think it would be best, then it is your choice." Machiavelli agreed. "I understand."

"_Bene_." Ezio responded.


	5. Chapter 5

So after a few days, everyone had calmed down. Though the memory of Luca still stung everyones' hearts, they tried to get over it. Dragone however, was still stressed. His sister was missing. He hadn't heard or seen from her since she left the hideout last month, he feared the worst.

He was so easily set of now, it didn't take much for him to explode and yell. Luckily he had that one ounce of self control left not to harm anyone. No, he'd stab furnature or even better, guards, but never another assassin. Except for one time. And he regreted it.

Annetta was trying to get to the bottom of why he was keeping to himself, she didn't know. She was aware his brother was missing, but she didn't know that now his sister as well. He used to be so much more open with his feelings. She walked up to him while he was standing on the rooftop.

"What's wrong?" She was worried, scared for him. In a secret she'd hold to the grave, she even liked him more than she should. But she wouldn't let him know.

"Nothing." Dragone stated. He didn't look back, he just stared at the overview and the city across the Tiber.

"Something is, I know it." She told him. "Now please, tell me what's bugging you."

"I already said, nothing is wrong." He answered. It sounded like he was forcing himself not to yell.

"Please, something bugging you, just tell me." She prosisted. She even put a hand on his shoulder. Big mistake.

Dragone swung around and hit her across the face! And while she stood there with this stunned and scared look imprinted on her face while she held the reddened cheek with her hand, Dragone was taking a breath. He was more shocked than Annetta, he clenched his fists a moment before loosening them again and looking down.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She expression was pained, this was worse in her eyes. She had a crush on him! And he just slapped her across the face without even thinking! She knew he was much more restraintive than that. Now she stood there, almost about to cry. Almost.

Dragone stepped closer as he held her hand in his, not removing it from her cheek. His touch was gentle, cauloused fingers intwining with hers. She was sure she felt a spark, her skin tingling as he held her hand with such care. And as quickly as this soft moment begun, it was over. He withdrew his hand and turned towards the perch. "This is wrong. I'm sorry, Annetta."

She blinked. Not even knowing if he was apologizing for slapping her or holding her hand afterwards. But she didn't get to ask. Dragone had jumped form the perch and into the river. She was thankful to see him climb out on the otherside.

Annetta never told anyone about him hitting her. She never brought up the soft moment afterwards. One thing would lead to another and she'd spill the truth for sure.

* * *

><p>It was late a few nights after that Ezio sat on an empty bench, watching the streets. One person in particular caught his eye, a cloaked person, the black fabric consealing their shape enough to make it hard to distinguish a gender. The small shoulders suggested a woman however.<p>

He was having more luck than usual this night, the pass four had been useless. He was never in the right place at the right time, and missed this person every single time. But now he found her, was able to see her.

She had walked down an alleyway, vanishing away. He thought she was gone for good when a pained, muffled scream broke the silence! He got up and ran towards the source, but it was too late. When he arrived, four unfortunate guards were dead, proped up against the wall written on the wall in blood was_ "Die Borgia"_.

Ezio swallowed hard, this person couldn't have gotten far. At least, he hoped not. He could at least try to chase the target, but he didn't know where they went.

No, this target would be much more a challange.

**Quick little chapter. Dragone is worried and loosing his sanity. And Ezio has yet to find this person.**


	6. Chapter 6

Another all night hunt. And what does Ezio have to show for it? He was yet again empty handed, exhausted, and only came across six other groups of guard patrols dead with threats written on the wall in their blood. He kept loosing the killer. The one thing he was sure of was that this person really hated the guards. It seemed that all of the bodies were just guards, all the threats were aimed towards the Borgia family. This was good news. A common enemy. Now if only they could catch this person.

Ezio came down the stairs into the main room of the hideout, like the past few mornings, he was walking dead tired. It was amazing that he hadn't collapsed on the floor. Of course, Machiavelli was awake and waiting.

"No luck I see." The younger stated as Ezio passed.

Ezio glared. "Not now. Sleep first. Your wiseass comments can wait for later..." Then he climbed up the stairs and towards his room. Machiavelli just stood there and shrugged before returning to studying the map.

As soon as Ezio came to his room, he didn't bother even kicking off his boots, he just fell down on the bed, face buried into the silky blanket as he let a heavy sleep consume him. Thankfully, it was one of the better times he ever managed to rest, he was able to just go straight to sleep. No one came in to disturb him. No one was truely that stupid too. And everyone was too scared to face a sleep depribed assassin with much more experience and skills than them.

He woke up around midday, sunlight streaming into his open window and a breeze picking up the lacy curtains. He groaned under a yawn. Dully remembering some odd dream still lingering in the back of his mind, all he could truely recall was that it envolved paint. Lots and lots of extremely vibrant paints. He stretched, sighing as he let his spine pop and his joints loosen. Sometimes that's when he'd feel his age catch up to him, him being so stiff sometimes that he could barely move. Luckily that wasn't the case this time.

Another yawn passed through his lips before he dragged himself out of his bed, now realizing that he had indeed slept in his robes. Not that it was the worst thing in the world, just that now they were wrinkled a little bit. When he looked to the mirror, he was able to see that he'd need to trim down some of his beard soon, and that his ponytail was messed up, stray hair hung on his shoulders and his hood was unneatly pooled up against one shoulder blade.

After taking a minute to fix himself up a little, he walked downstairs. Guess who he encountered first.

That's right. Machiavelli.

The philosopher was still hunched over and studying the map. Which brings up the question, how long was he killing his spinal cord doing this when he could have just saw to how the training was going? But of course, Ezio, who didn't know how to make a noise when he walked (even in a room that echoed every single sound made), came straight up behind Machiavelli and looked over his shoulder. The map hadn't been touched, Machiavelli was staring at it.

"Are you trying to burn a hole through the table, Niccolo?" Ezio asked. He chuckled when his friend flinched, obviously fighting back the heavy urge to turn around in surprise and then sputter curses.

Machiavelli replied in his usual tone, "It is better than your unsucessful searching for this target."

Now Ezio glared. "I have tried. And I am still trying. You would not be able to do nearly as good."

"Is there any information you have come across at all?" Machiavelli asked.

"Only that this person has a bitter dislike for the Borgia family." He told him. "Whoever this cloaked killer is, they are on our side, or it seems they are."

"This is good news." Machiavelli responded.

"_Si_. But I have a plan this time to catch this person." Ezio added.

"Oh?"

"If I watch one patrol instead of trying to tail this person, I might have a better chance of catching them." He explained.

"That could work." Machiavelli replied. "And Ezio?"

"Yes?"

"Dragone has... vanished." He seemed to be hesitant about saying the last word, s if he were not sure how Ezio would react.  
>He was probably right for hesitating.<p>

Ezio clenched his fists a moment before asking, "When did he go missing?"

"Last night. I thought that you might have seen him." Machiavelli answered.

"No, I haven't. I would have brought him back if I had. Does anyone have an idea where he might be?"

"I know Annetta was on the rooftop." The philosopher informed. "She could be able to tell you something."

"_Gazie_."

With this, Ezio left Machiavelli, who was still hunched over the table staring at the map, and looked for Annetta. Luckily he found her at the bookcase, she was busily looking along the spines of each book as if trying to choice one. When Ezio came, she didn't seem to notice. He had to tap her on the shoulder.

She jumped when he did, but calmed when she saw who it was. But she was still tense. She normally was very relaxed, was never startled. And now he just made her go up a foot in the air just by touching her shoulder. Something was wrong, but aside from the obvious, what?


	7. Chapter 7

"_Mi_ _dispiace_, _Maestro_. I did not see you come in."

Ezio's expression didn't give anything away, but hers was. She was fidgeting and nervous, not like her usual relaxed self. Even she knew he could see straight through her excuse for jumping upon his greeting. But she could not begin to tell him the truth why. Nor what had happened last night between her and Dragone. She could only pray that he wouldn't ask.

"Annetta, do you know where Dragone is?" The older asked. "I heard he went missing and you were on the roof at the time."

Her voice caught in her throat, she was on the verge of telling him everything, but she held back. She was sure he would be more sever on Dragone if she told him about him slapping her. "I- I do not know."

But Ezio was not convinced. "What are you not telling me?"

She looked down at her feet, unable to meet his serious eyes. "I saw him... before he left."

"And did he say anything?" He asked.

"No. He just jumped and I saw him get out on the other side." She sighed, partly impressed that she had skipped an entire part of the story without him noticing. "I do not know where he went to afterwards."

She felt a couple of fingers gently go under her chin and make her look up, Ezio was staring at something on her. And she swallowed hard, unsure what he had spotted. Then his hand carefully swept over her cheek, and she flinched as the sting.

"Where did this mark come from?"

"I-I-" She couldn't manage to say anything.

"Did Dragone...?"

"N-no. I... a guard hit me in a fight last night." Her stomach was twisted in knots, when could she just stop lying?

"But you were on the rooftops, correct?" Ezio pointed out.

"Y-yes."

"So how did a guard attack you? They do not come near Tiber Island."

"I- well.."

"Annetta, I want the truth." His voice was even, completely calm. "I did not take you to be one to lie."

She choked on her words. "Dragone. I startled him and he hit me." Then she felt like she was going to cry, but she wouldn't be able to, no matter how much she wanted to. "He apologied and left. I'm sorry, I did not know what you would say, and I was scared about what you would do-!"

"Calm down," Still, he didn't show anger in his tone, only understanding. "I do not blame you. But why would you hide something such as this?"

She felt her cheeks burn, and she looked away.

"Oh. I see." He put a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Annetta. I will go look for him, _va bene_?"

"Okay." But she would still look.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of metal clashing resounded in his ears as he backed away, holding his sword in a ready position. The impact was enough to make his arm weaken, practically shaking. He was panting as he looked up at the guards before the large brute swung his axe down. He screamed.<em>

_But no pain. He was in too much shock. He was too stunned to feel the gash across his shoulder, or the slashes across his sides. All he could do was lay there dazed, one of the guards swiveled a dagger, ready to finish the job, when he gagged, dropping to the ground. He didn't even realize that a man was standing over him, a smile on his face as he held a hand to him, to help him up._

He shivered. That fight was a year ago, when his friend got into a fight and he almost died helping him. Now, in the privacy of a now abandon house that was once his sister's, he stood infront of a vanity in a half undone shirt, the reflection he saw in the mirror brought out the silvery cavernous lines in his shoulder and his sides. Long healed. He still remembered getting the stitches.

Then he cried.

That same man who he helped. He was gone now. The same man who they had a funeral for. Everyone knew Luca wasn't going to come back. On top of that, his brother and sister, the only two he swore to never let anything happen to them, were gone. Missing. Vanished. It was his fault.

And he slapped his only close friend. He still remembered her face, pain. He, at the time, was forcing back his true feelings, thinking that she would be more or less not interested. She definately wouldn't now. If only he thought about it. No, what he did was out of instinct. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he reacted. Now he wished he hadn't.

Why did he run away? He was scared. Overwelmed by all that was happening to him. All of the lives he held dear, gone. He couldn't take it any longer. He left. He needed to think, and he wasn't doing any of it while he was there.

Now here he was, tears wettening his cheeks as he gripped the edge of wooden dresser in one hand, the hilt of a dagger in the other. He could end it now. One cut to the throat. He could die right now. And all his pain would end.

_"Dragone? Where are mama and papa?"_

He remembered when Gennaro asked that. It was after the fire. But Dragone didn't know how to tell them at the time, they were dead. He was only eight then.

"Dragone! what are you doing?"

He was still holding the knife, so close to his throat. Then next thing he knew, a hand was pulling his wrist away from his neck, the touch soft. This wasn't his imagination.

He dropped the dagger, letting it clatter on the floor. he was able to look up into the mirror and see Annetta still holding onto his forearm, her green eyes wide before she buried her face in his shoulder. "Please. Don't ever do that again!"

He could only look back over his shoulder at her and menuver until he could embrass her. "How did you find me?"

Annetta didn't answer, she just clutched onto his white shirt and continued to sob into the fabric as he calmingly stroked his hand through blonde strans of hair. He didn't know what to say, not at all. He should have been saying sorry, that he would never attempt that again. But somehow he knew he'd be lying. He knew that sooner or later, he'd try to take his own life again. More likely sooner if the events kept going as they were.

"Never again, Dragone. Please?" She whispered quietly into his shoulder.

"_Mi_ _dispiace_." He told her. "I just...I don't know what is left for me."

She grasped his shirt a little tighter before she shoved away and snapped, "Are you so blind that you could not see that there is one person who still cares about you?" When he could only stare in shock, she choked on another sob.

"I thought you hated me." He murmered.

"Hated you?" She exclaimed. "I could never! Not until now! I don't know what I saw in you! I thought you were different! I never imagined you would fall so low!"

Dragone could only watch as she roughly whipped her eyes into her sleeve and ran out. That was it. The last thing he could ever care about. Gone. Now there was nothing. He looked at the dagger on the floor. Then he picked it up.

With an angry shout, he threw it, hitting the mirror. The glass exploded, sending silvery shards everywhere, the dagger imbedded in the back. He panted, he knew he messed up. That he needed to fix it. And there was that dwindling hope that he could. He'd have to trust it.

He wretched the weapon out of the glassless mirrorback and begun to pull on his clothes. On his way out, he came face to face with Ezio! And judging by the man's expression, he wasn't amused. And he meant serious business.

"We need to talk, Dragone."


	8. Chapter 8

When they had climbed up to the rooftops, they stood up on the top of a church, Ezio stood against a cross. Dragone's eyes were red from the crying. But nothing would change this. No matter how much Dragone had suffered, there was no reason for what had happened.

"What has happened to you?"

Dragone looked up, staring him straight up eye to eye before his gaze returned to his feet.

"What happened to the even tempered, well manored man I knew when he found himself fighting guards?"

"What do you mean?" Dragone asked, dispite already knowing what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean." Ezio told him. "You've become reckless. Foolish. And now you had run away, not even telling us where you were going. I know you aren't like this. Or you weren't. What happened to make you like this?"

"Everyone I care about are either vanishing or dying." Dragone answered quietly.

"But you left completely, not letting anyone know why." Ezio pointed out. "Dragone, I need to know if I can trust my recruits. If you are having second thoughts of belonging to the Brotherhood, then I need to know."

Now Dragone looked up, wide eyed, as if shocked at hearing what was said. "Y-you are questioning my loyalty?"

"As it seems, I not sure if I could depend on you." Ezio explained. "I'm sorry, but this behaviour is unacceptable. And if you have started to think you shouldn't be with the Assassins, I must know."

"I will always be loyal to the Assassins, Meastro!" Dragone claimed. Voice raising. " I always have!"

"Then why are you acting otherwise?" Ezio's voice rose with Dragone's. And then it lowered. "Are you certain that the Brotherhood is where you belong?"

"I am!" Then he shook his head in his hands. "It's just... ever since Gennaro went missing, and now that the same has happened to my sister, and my best friend dead... I- I don't know... I just don't know who I am anymore! I want to believe that my siblings are alive and safe, but I know they aren't! I feel like it wouldn't matter if I died too..."

Ezio's solid expression faltered. He knew this feeling as well. It wasn't of a man with no true loyalty, it was a man with emotional confliction. He could relate to him in more ways than he first thought. Machiavelli was right. "It's not your fault."

"What?" Dragone glanced up, dumbfounded. Honestly confused. Ezio had been accusing him of disloyalty, and now it wasn't his fault according to him.

"It is not your fault." Ezio repeated. "Everything that has happened, I used to act the same. But, you need to try to pull through it unless you want to fall."

"I guess..." The younger murmered. Then his voice became a little more audible. "So you are not sending me away?"

Ezio shook his head. "If you can pull together, then I will reconsiter. But this is your only warning, you need to straighten up before you hurt someone, or someone hurts you." He then pulled off from the back of the cross and stood straighter. "Dragone, I am not antagonizing you, I am doing this for yours and everyone elses' sake. _Capito_?"

Dragone barely nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"_Bene_. Now come on, we should return to the hideout." With this, the older took a leap off the rooftop and flipped down into a cart of hay. Dragone followed. He knew he would have to come back to Annetta, apologise for his actions. And everything. And he didn't think so much of it at first until he really looked through what he said. Then he swallowed hard. Would she forgive him? And if she did, would things ever be the same between them.

**Thanks so much for reading so far! I know, this is just a bunch of filler. But it adds a bit to the plot. Don't yell at me for rabbling off about something else. But I'm happy with the comments I get. Please keep telling me what you think, it keeps me writing.  
>And also, I think you guys already guessed what is about to happen, and who this masked figure person is. You people seem to have guessed that Ravenna is this masked person. Honestly, how did you get that idea? *reads over* Oh... right... the plotting... riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... I'm not saying it's wrong, but it's not right either.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Dragone returned to find Annetta in the arms of Rocco, she was sitting on his lap as held her close. He didn't like the looks of it, it looked like she found another, but he couldn't say it was her fault. No matter how much he would love to of blamed it on the nearest person, he knew that wasn't true. It was only his own.

He felt Ezio come in close, "She is just upset. Let her calm down before you confront her. But do not wait too long." Then the weight of the older's hand on his shoulder was gone, Ezio was walking to Machiavelli.

With a nervous sigh, he approached the two. But he never expected what was going to come.

Rocco looked up from Annetta and glared at Dragone. And Annetta, she didn't even meet Dragone's eyes, she just stared down at the floor. The well muscled man held Annetta a little tighter, and questioned harshly, "What do you want, _bastardo_?"

"I only wanted to speak to Annetta." Dragone told him. Now regreting not taking his mentor's advise. It was too late to turn back.

Annetta looked up, but what was usually a lively spirit in her green eyes was a broken heart. His own broke.

"Annetta, I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He told her. "What I did was stupid, selfish, and I should have thought about it."

"Will you leave her alone? She doesn't want to speak to you." Rocco spat.

Dragone glared back at Rocco. "I would like to hear this from Annetta then."

Now the blonde met Dragone's eyes, "I'm sorry, but... please... can I be left alone?"

"See?" Rocco stated.

"Annetta," Dragone practically whispered. "I'm sorry. I am. And-."

"I don't want to hear it." Annetta inturrupted. "Can you leave me alone now?"

There was no way of getting Annetta to listen. So he walked away. He didn't let anyone see him haul up in the bedroom and cry for an hour. He didn't let anyone know who he was picturing in the place of the practice dummy while he rooflessly stabbed it with his hidden blade. And he didn't tell anyone how he couldn't sleep that night because he felt so torn up.

* * *

><p>Fourth night. This was the forth night he was on a search. And he'd put his plan to the test. This time he stood on the rooftops, overlooking a group of guards. Clouds cast over the sky, blocking away moonlight. In the alleyway, his only way of seeing was his eagle vision. If it were possible, it made everything darker. Four guards glowed bright red.<p>

It seemed like an hour later when he saw a shimmer of gold out of the corner of his eye. He locked onto the figure, that cloaked person. And he watched as the mysterious person pulled out a knife, easily taking the guards on. The one guard holding a lanturn was killed first, the object dropped and the candle inside went out. But Ezio could still see the fight in the darkness. After stabbing the first, the person wretched the weapon into the nearest gurd's neck and slashing another coming up from behind. The last was finished with the knife thrown as he ran to escape, he fell with it lodged in his back.

The person chuckled as they went over to the cowardless guard who attempted to run away, tearing the knife out of his flesh and once again stabbing him in the neck. The red glow died from him. And Ezio watched in interest as the bodies were neatly propped up on a bench and the person got blood on their hands and wrote a message on the wall. _"Borgia must die."_

When this person finished, they ran for the wall opposite wall from Ezio and begun to scale it to the roof. This was his chance. He jumped across the gap and started after the golden figure. Then a loud thunderclap! Rain broke out and covered the rooftops, he had to slow a little in order to keep from slipping.

But his target knew he was on their tail, and begun to make sharp meanuvers, ducking over the edges of roofs, taking balconeys, even jumping through rooftop gardens to loose Ezio. He knew these tactics very well, and he wasn't so easily shaken. In fact, it would stall the target, allowing him to catch up.

Then thunder boomed, light blinded him! And before he could tell, his eagle vision was gone and he was falling into the darkness. Hitting a wooden platform and rolling off so he fell straight into the streets below. Dark consumed him, and he wasn't sure if he was awake or not.


	10. Chapter 10

The golden glow was all he could make out in the darkness. And he was about to ask who this person was, but a hand took hold of him and started to drag him. "Who-?"

"Hush..." His target whispered to him. "Just sleep. You will be alright."

And he did. He sighed and shut his eyes. Mind still holding onto the person's words as he fell victim to the dark void.

* * *

><p><em>Pain. Headache. My back! Ughhh! Whhhhy? Dios mio, my shoulder! Cazzo!<em> "Ughhhhhhh..."

He tried to sit up, but only found his arms too heavy to move, and a weight was on his chest. From the steady drum of a purr, he assumed it was a cat. So he forced his eyes open, his gaze meeting a pair of large pale green orbs. He blinked in surprise. "Wha'?"

He didn't remember what had happened the night prior to his ending up here. Only The burst of light and a slam. It didn't make so much sense. Did someone pick him up off the streets?

He felt the cat brush up against his neck, still purring like thunder. For a while, he didn't bother trying to move the cat, his limbs were too heavy and sore. Finally he got tired of the cat prodding his face and nuzzling against him, even though it was cute, he still needed to see where the hell he was. He forced himself to sit up and picked the cat off as it held onto his shoulder.

The little grey cat squirmed in his grip before pulling free and laying on the bed. The room he was in was clearly a bedroom. The windows boarded up and the only light was either from little crevases in the wood, or the candle on the nightstand. Across from the bed he was sitting in was a dresser with a broken mirror. To his left was a large painting, an old painting and a bookshelf next to it.

"_Dove_ _sono_?" He murmered before dragging himself up out of the bed. Looking in reflective shards of mirror on the dresser top, he could see that he was still fully clothed, his hood pulled down. With this, Ezio turned and begun to look for whoever lived here. Although his search was in vain, no one was here and he assumed that the home was abandon.

But he was patient. He waited. Sat in the main room for a while. As he was just about to leave, the door opened and he came face to face with a familiar icy grey eye. He blinked, knowing who this person was.

"Ravenna?"

She bleakly smiled back, her left eye covered under a leather patch, and the tie running through and under her black hair. "Ezio. Glad to see you have decided to join the living."

He shrugged a little, regreting it as his shoulder felt stabbed by a million needles. "Where are we?"

"My home." She answered in monotone. "I found you laying in the middle of the street in the middle of a storm last night and I brought you back so I could see how bad you were hurt. I could have sworn it looked like a guard killed you."

"No, I am still alive." Ezio assumed with a grin.

"What were you doing?" Ravenna asked.

Ezio thought back to the last he could remember. "I was chasing a target. But a storm broke and I was thrown off the roof. At least that's what I recall."

"I see. It explains that bruise on your shoulder." She told him, then a smirk. He didn't need a second hint.

"I must be leaving." Ezio told her.

"Alright." She sighed.

Though he only took two steps before he thought of something. _No. She couldn't be... could she?_

He turned and came back inside towards her bedroom. "What are you-" She wasn't given the chance to finish before he reexamined the painting and pulled it off the wall. "Ezio!" But it was too late, he was already staring at the black cloak and ball mask in a secret compartment the painting was hidding. He looked back at her, silently demanding an answer.

"O-okay. I just... I wanted to help, but you wouldn't let me join the recruits, so I started doing things on my own." She explained, arms crossed and clearly pissed.

"I have seen what you can do." He told her. "And that was why I was trying to find you. To see if I could maybe convince you to join us."

"But you sent me away." She pointed out.

"I could say that I wanted you to heal first." He added. "Now would you like to join or not?"

"_Si_. I will."

"Then come on." Ezio then came out, he breifly looked back to see her replace the painting and run after him. It wasn't long until they reached the hideout.


	11. Chapter 11

Upon entering, Ravenna was hit with a worried feeling, was her brother okay? She was relieved to see him, he was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. At least until he noticed her. He got up and came towards her, and before she knew it, he was right in front of her. His intense stare made her feel microscopic.

"Ravenna."

"Dragone."

She tried to challange him more this time, feeling like she was actually able to take him on this time. When she expects him to strangle her on leaving and not saying where she was going, she is next to squeezed to death in one of his tight hugs. Like he thought she would vanish if he didn't hold her tight enough. "Don't ever dissapear like that again." He growled, but she could sense the relief he felt.

When he let her go, he asked, "How did you survive?"

"I taught myself how to fight with one eye." She answered, though she couldn't say it was all herself, she had a little (a lot) of help from an old friend.

"Really." Dragone seemed very unconvinced.

"Really." She responded, hands on her hips as she stared up at him. Honestly, when did he get so tall? Or better yet, when did she get so short? It was like in one of those fights, she was smacked down on the shoulders, and now she lost a head's worth of her height! (Not really, but it seemed like that!)

Then next thing she knew, she was shoved backwards, Dragone had a sword out and was coming at her! As quickly as she could, she unshealthed her dagger, though fumbled as it was stuck for a few more extra seconds than needed! With a stroke of luck, she defected his blade, the clash of metal drawing the attention of two other recruits in the room. With a strength Ravenna was unaware her brother had, he knocked her back and swung, just missing her torso by centimeters! She was caught of guard and stumbled backwards, Dragone took the opening as she tried to find her balance and kicked an ankle out from under her.

She fell to the floor with a thud and her dagger clattered to her side, Dragone's sword was pointed right in her face, making her keep her head back. Then she saw a smile draw across his face and withdrew the sword and shealthed it. She only blinked. What just happened? Apparently she didn't prove much.

"Sloppy. Very sloppy." Dragone finally said as he held a hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her up as she reclaimed her dagger.

Ezio, who had observed the entire fight without interviening (which would make anyone else wonder what the hell he wasn't saying that he knew), noted. "You have much to learn."

"How could that attract attention from the guards?" Machiavelli questioned. Then seemed to slightly realize his own unintentional insult and added to her, "No offence."

She shrugged. "I assaulted them at night, when they would need a lanturn and I could easily kill the guard holding one and get rid of the rest."

"A useful stratigy, prohaps, but it is useless in plain daylight and when the enemy can see you." The writer responded.

Ravenna didn't bother argueing over the matter. It would just get her into trouble. "I can learn though."

"Yes, you could. And you will have to be sure that you listen well. There is much you will have to catch up on." He told her before walking away. Ravenna looked to Dragone and he shrugged. As if not even he understood the man sometimes.

"Go upstairs, I must talk with your brother." Ezio told her.

"Alright."

She walked upstairs, but she didn't miss that unforgetable look of confusion, and slight fear. She just rolled her eyes and went upstairs and got herself lost. In a hallway. I know it's sad.

So here she is trying to find where ever it was she needed to go and opened a door at random. She was caught of guard with a startled "What the hell?" and closed the door before ducking into the room across the hall.

Believe me, there isn't a word to discribe the look on her face when she turned and was face to... chest... with some half dressed man. All she could think was, _Shit! How tall is this guy? I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!_

Before she could stammer an explaination, the person asked, "Who the hell are you?"

She blushed deep scarlet and begun to reach for the knob, "I- I am sorry. I just... wrong room!" Then she felt his hand grasp her wrist and pull away from the doorknob. She was terrified. If fear was a smell, and it probably is, then she reaked of it.

"You are not going anywhere just yet." He bellowed.

As she waited for possible outcomes X, Y, or Z (see the writers comment below) she looked down and tried to pull her forearm away. But it was no use, he was big, and had muscle.

"Since when did _il Mentore_ start recruiting cyclopes?" He asked.

"And when did he recruit a beast?" She retorted, though the insult was lost with the anxiety leaking into her tone and her flinching away.

As soon as she was sure he would brutilize her, he opened the door from behind them and she stumbled through the doorway. Now able to see his face with the distance. He was bald and rather well built, unlike her wirey brother, he was muscle bound. He laughed as she realized her cheeks were still pink and they darkened. "Sorry if I scared you there, child."

"I'm not a child!" She argued, though it was in vein because her voice still trembled.

"You're not? You're about as small as one." He noted with a grin.

"Everyone must seem like children to you then!" She responded. "You're probably able to tear the guards in half with your hands!"

This man, he still grined, in a taughting sort of way, but then he laughed. A deep sort of laugh that made her feel even smaller. "So why did you walk into my room?"

"I- I-!" In truth, she wasn't about to say she was lost. That was like admitting that you're an idiot! And she wasn't lost! She just... didn't know where she was... Okay she was lost.

"If you are looking for where the other womanly recruits go, it is just down the hall." He told her.

"Thanks... um..."

"Rinaldo." He finished. "My name is Rinaldo."

**X- Brutilized  
>Y- Murdered<br>Z- Raped**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, wake up."

She groaned and curled deeper into the covers. It couldn't be morning already... There's just no way...

"Ravenna." The person sounded irritated. She could only hope that wouldn't lead to her being dragged out of bed. "I'm serious. Get you're little ass out of bed."

She smirked into her pillow, groaning lowly as she pressed into the bed. That's when she felt a hand grab her by the shoulder and tear her upwards, leaving her sitting on her knees and her arms churning air as she tried to find her pillow before she actually opened her eyes.

Dragone tightened his grip. "What is this you are wearing?" He asked as he examined the cloaked she still had on. She mentally cursed, now realizing that she hadn't striped herself of the black cloak before she got to bed! "Are you still...?" He didn't even need to finish, it was obvious.

"I- I..." What could she say? At this point she ahd become so in tune with that side of her, it was impossible not to go by what she had for the past month and do some night killing under her allious.

"Ravenna, are you trying to get everyone killed?" He snapped lowly. "What if someone followed you back here? You would have compromised the Brotherhood for sure!"

"But I didn't." She responded.

"But you could have!" Dragone retorted. "And that's reason enough! No more sneaking out at night, _capito_?"

Ravenna glared down at the floor. "Fine..."

He nudged her up. "Get dressed, you have training."

She sighed and watched him walk out before she changed her clothes. Striping off the cloak and tunic she had been wearing and changing into the robes inside a trunk underneath the bed. She stood there staring at herself in the white robes and grimmanced, somehow she didn't feel right. She couldn't place it, but something wasn't right with what she was seeing.

* * *

><p>She came downstairs and was greeted by her brother, who brought her outside to the boardwalks, and he stood there a moment, staring into the water as if conpomplating something beyond her knowlodge. When he did look to her, his stormy eyes were shrouded in an emotion she could not place, something akin to saddness.<p>

"Crouch down." He told her coolly, the hint of emotion in his eyes gone.

She did as he asked. And he did the same next to her so they both were at the edge and staring at the water.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Look into the water, little sister. Tell me what you see." He didn't answer the question, only seemed to acklodge that she said something. She sighed and peered into the water, leaning in closer to get a better look. "What do you see?"

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to see in the murky depths, confused and worried about what he was planning. "I see... clouds. Lots and lots of clouds."

"And what does this tell you?" He asked.

"That the river's polluted." She stated. "Bodies at dumped in here frequently, is this surprising?"

"And how can this be of any value to us?" He asked. "Why would I ask you to tell me that you see this?"

She shrugged. "How should I know. It's you're questions..." She thought a little bit. "Maybe because it seems the only people who can swim here are in our order?"

"No." Dragone shook his head. "You clearly are not looking close enough, get a better look and tell me."

Not bothering to argue, she leaned in closer to the water as she tried to see the clouds better. Next thing she knew, she was shoved in! Surprise made her scream, but she couldn't get air! And she felt her heart pounding as she swim up to the surface, gasping and coughing before glaring at Dragone, who smiled.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Did you get a better look?" He asked, still smiling.

"_Stronzo_..." She grumbled as she pulled out of the water and strained her robes out. "Not really. I was too panicked over air."

"And were you expecting me to push you in?" He asked.

"No. Well... sort of at first but when you hadn't right away I assumed you weren't going to." She admitted.

"Like the water, little sister, our future is never cyristal clear, never set in stone." He explained. "Learning how to be prepared for anything will make it less likely that you'll 'fall into the water' again."

Ravenna glared. Then an idea. She pretended to pat herself down before crying, "My necklace! I think it fell off when you pushed me in!"

"You weren't wearing a necklace." He responded, still walking towards the hideout. He turned and smirked, "As if I hadn't tried to pull the same joke when this had been done to me by Luca." Then his eyes filled with saddness again and he turned away. Walking back towards the hideout. She followed suit.

**In other words, don't be stupid enough to lean over the water and put yourself in the position for this to happen to you...**


	13. Chapter 13

After her little "swim", she returned to the hideout and was immidiantly dragged into sword training. And of course, she couldn't say no to Ezio, and she knew she would have to go through it sooner or later. Ravenna would just have to accept it.

"Alright, I just want to see where your skill lay." Ezio said, like he was trying to assure her when he saw her ridged. Her good eye was staring at him causiously, expecting him to just jump on her. That's when he threw her a long wooden rod about as long as her arm, "Here. Now try to attack me."

"W-what?" She hadn't seen this coming. "But what if I hurt you?"

This brought a smile to his scarred lips. "That is why we are not using actual swords." When she didn't seem convinced, he added, "And I do not think you hurting me is very likely."

Now she narrowed her eyes, what he challanging her? Alright, now she'd show him wrong! She came at him with the rod held like a bat, and she swung. But she found herself shocked to see she only broke the air with a swish. In her moment of distraction, she didn't notice that Ezio was now ready for her next move. So she swung at him again, only this time, he didn't dodge, his rod collided with hers with a loud smack before he twisted it around and made her loose her grip on the stick and made it fall to the floor.

"You are too impulsive, do not mind their taunts and just focus on your next move. If you do not, you will easily be defeated." Ezio told her as he picked up the stick and tossed it to her. "Now try this again."

She caught the stick and this time searched for a weak spot. Which from behind seemed like the best bet. She charged and ran around him, swinging at his back. Than a clash, she was staring right back at him as he had stopped her rod with his protected wrist.

"Nice try." He chuckled. "Next time, try not to be too obvious with with what you are planning. Now try again." He told her, letting go of the stick.

She sighed and got ready. This would be a long day indeed.

* * *

><p>It was past noon by the time she was finished training with Ezio. She was ready to take a little break, because she had spent most of her energy trying unsuccessfully to break Ezio's defences in training... she could see how much she had to learn.<p>

She still felt strange about where she was, because she had never truely imagined herself where she was. Ravenna almost felt like an outsider, she simply wanted to return to what she had been doing. But then again, they would see her as weak, she would have to stick with them.

So what happens as soon as she gets a little freetime? She gets dragged off with Annetta and Rocco for a patrol around the city. Oh joy...

"You have to practice." Annetta had told her. "And we need to be sure that you will be able to climb and everything."

So here she was, clutching onto a brick sticking out of the wall as she kicked her feet into the wall, desperate for a foothold. Let's leave it at she wasn't the most experienced. So she ended up falling a few times and gaining a mass of bruises. She looked like a mess when she did return.

She noticed something though when she came back, Dragone's suttle hostile glare at Rocco. For reasons unknown to Ravenna, Dragone clearly had a distaste for the other assassin. She didn't have time to truely think about it, nor did she want to drag another issue into her already troublesome day. So she went upstairs and collapsed on her bed, sleeping like a log that night.


End file.
